Find the Way
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Aku ingin terus mendukungmu dari balik punggungmu. Meski hanya menatapmu dari belakang sini, aku bahagia... Full Frinedship, cerita gaje, OOc bengat. R&R, please?


A/N: Wakakakak! Perasaan saia ini dari tadi kok menggaje mulu? Ah, sudahlah. Disini (lagi-lagi) ada fig gaje.

Hahaha... Jarang-jarang saia bikin fic full frienship begini... XP

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is belong to level 5, but the fic is belong to saia (jdakk!)

Rated: K... K+ aja lah! (nawar)

Chara: Rahasia. Full Shuuya's pov

Genre: Frienship, Hurt/comfort(?), Angst? (Ehem, kayaknya nggak sampai tahap angst deh... =_=)

Warning: Kayaknya agak OOC, Kemungkinan terdapat typo dan salah ejaan, perbendaharaaan kata yang terlalu minim, perumpamaan hati yang berlebihan, dll. Don't like? Dibaca dulu dong, kita kan prend? (Jdak!) Tapi jangan ngeflame(?) yoh... =P

Beberapa teks yang dicetak italic dan di paragraph center adalah lirik lagu 'Find the way' yang dinyanyikan oleh Nakashima Mika. Lagu ini termasuk ost. Gundam Seed (kalau nggak salah)

Sedangkan kalimat bahasa inggris yang di paragraph center juga adalah english translation dari lagunya.

Happy reading...! XD

Find the Way

_Doushite kimi wa chiisana te de_

_Kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

_Dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanai de_

_Doushite boku wa mayoinagara_

_Nigedasu koto dekinai no darou_

_Nozomu no wa hikari sazu hi wo hi wo_

**Shuuya's POV**

'Berjuanglah...'

Tahukah kau, bahwa sebenarnya aku selalu mendoakanmu disini? Aku yang selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan kawan kita yang lainnya, menatap punggungmu yang selalu bersikeras untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Kau terlihat berkilau, bahkan ketika terjatuh sekalipun. Berkali-kali kau terluka, namun bangkit kembali. Menghadapi segala tantangan yang ada. Aku hanya diam menyaksikan perjuanganmu, itulah yang kau tahu. Karena aku memang takkan pernah mengambil inisiatif untuk berucap padamu. Namun nyatanya, suara hati ini tergema juga dibawa angin...

Kadang aku khawatir. Khawatir soal beberapa hal kecil tentangmu. Tentang kejadian di suatu hari yang berkali-kali terulang, bagaikan de javu. Suatu saat kau pernah putus asa. Kehilangan kedua sayap yang biasanya terentang lebar untuk membuka jalanmu. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Lagi-lagi, aku hanya diam. Menatapmu di deretan yang sebaris dengan kawan-kawan kita yang lainnya. Berkali-kali situasi itu terus terulang. Sampai dadaku menjadi semakin sesak saat melihatmu yang terluka.

Sebenarnya lama-lama aku sebal juga. Sebal karena sifatku yang selalu sulit bicara ini. Kenapa tidak aku melawak dengan gaya yang sangat tidak cool dihadapanmu? Seharusnya apapun dapat kulakukan. Karena kau adalah sahabatku yang paling berarti. Namun yang ahirnya kulakukan hanyalah diam, mendoakanmu. Paling jauh aku akan menendangmu sekuat tenaga, berharap kau akan terpental jauh hingga merasakan sakit yang sama denganku. Sakit, karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sekalian saja, aku mewakili tendangan itu untuk tim kita. Karena aku tahu, bahwa semua anggota juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kau selalu mengatasi semua masalahmu itu dengan sendirinya. Kembali tersenyum ceria setelah kemarin harinya meringkuk sendiri dalam kesedihan. Kadang aku ingin mencekikmu-atau-apalah, karena melihat ekspresi bahagiamu yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit membuatku heran. Kau selalu menolongku untuk kembali menuju cahaya, namun kau sendiri tak pernah sekalipun meminta pertolongan dari kedua tanganku. Kau ini... Apa ya? Sepertinya memang anak yang ajaib. Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai terlalu memandangmu sebagai sebuah-makhluk-yang-aneh-bin-unik. Membuat geli juga. Sebenarnya dulu aku sempat mentertawakan Yuuto dalam hati ketika dia bercerita soal dirimu. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang aku malah setuju dengan hal yang dikatakan oleh playmaker tim kita itu.

Kau itu ajaib, anak yang keberadaannya selalu membawa orang lain menuju cahaya

Percayakah dirimu pada apa yang telah kami simpulkan?

Why do you, with your small hands,

Try to carry all these wounds on your back?

It isn't for any one person's sake, please don't lose sight of that

Why am i, while hestitating

Unable to escape?

What i hope fir is the sun, the sun to light the way

_Kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mitta_

_Totemo kanashii yue datta to_

_Soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai_

_Boku wa itta naite iinda to_

_Zutto soba ni ite ageru yo_

_Hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo_

Suatu hari, ada saat dimana aku terjatuh. (Jangan asumsikan bahwa aku terjatuh ke dalam sumur atau lubang lainnya!) Mata ini seolah buta, hanya dapat melihat kegelapan yang membentang luas. Seolah kehilangan harapan. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa melewati semua ini, karena aku bukanlah dirimu yang dapat selalu tegar

Sekali lagi, kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Entah kenapa kau bisa selalu tahu saat dimana aku memang membutuhkan hal itu. Aku senang, namun kadang akupun merasa khawatir. Berapa banyak beban orang lain yang kau tanggung dengan tangan mungilmu itu? Tidakkah kau merasakan sakit ketika menanggung derita yang bukan milikmu? Tidakkah kau juga berharap akan uluran tanagn dari seseorang? Ingin aku bertanya, meski aku sudah tahu akan jawabanmu...

Tentu saja, karena akupun akan melakukkan hal yang sama bila kau kehilangan sinarmu...

Hanya saja, yang biasanya kulakukan bukanlah mengulurkan tangan, tapi malah menendangmu dengan bola... -_-

Maafkan aku...

Bertiga, kita selalu saling mendorong. Orang yang satu lagi? Jangan lupa, bahwa kita masih memiliki satu sahabat lagi! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si-midfielder-rambut-dread-penggemar-penguin itu? Kita saling menopang. Ah, tidak. Kaulah yang paling sering membantu kami untuk melebarkan sayap, sambil tersenyum bahagia padaku. Saat-saat itu berlalu dalam harmoni kedamaian. Namun dibalik ini semua, sebenarnya terkadang aku berpikir. Dibalik semua kebersamaan ini...

Apakah kita bisa bersama terus seperti ini?

Ataukah suatu saat nanti hari-hari seperti ini akan hancur...?

You said. "I had a long dream,

It was a very sad dream,

But what I saw wasn't very one clouded..."

I said, "That's okay to cry,

Because I'll stay by your sida no matter waht."

What I wish is a hand, a hand to reach up to me

Tiap saat, kau selalu berjalan di depan kami semua. Akupun hanya bisa menatap punggungmu, meski kau tak pernah lupa menoleh ke arahku dan memberikan senyum terbaikmu. Namun, akupun sebenarnya ingin berjalan disampingmu. Ingin bersama menghadapi seluruh masalah yang ada. Ingin membawamu terbang ke tempat yang ingin kau jangkau. Asalkan bersamamu, mungkin itu sudah menjadi suatu kecukupan bagiku...

Tapi...

Semua makhluk yang hidup pasti memiliki batasan...

Dan pasti akan tiba saatnya dimana tiada lagi kaki untuk melangkah...

Kedua sayapku sudah tak dapat terbang mengikutimu lagi...

Maaf

Maaf

Dan maaf

Entah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kata yang sama padamu. Namun bukannya berhenti, air mata itu malah semakin membanjiri wajahmu, tiada berhenti. Tahukah kau, bahwa tangisanmu yang sampai mengeluarkan ingus itu sebenarnya terlihat konyol? Aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi tak bisa lagi...

Tiap detiknya, nafas ini menjadi terasa makin berat. Namun aku malah merasa ingin tertawa karena melihatmu. Harusnya tangan ini telah menjadi dingin dan kaku, tapi malah terasa hangat dan sakit karena kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Harusnya mata ini sudah kututup, namun aku malah memaksa untuk terus melihat wajah khawatirmu. Bibir yang harusnya sudah membisu inipun malah kupaksa untuk berbunyi hanya untuk menenangkanmu dan tersenyum untukmu. Kau memang selalu memaksakan diri, namun kali ini kaulah yang membuatku memaksakan diri.

Tahukah kau...

Di dunia ini ada milyaran bintang yang bersinar di luar angkasa. Tiap bintang bercahaya dengan indahnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengajukan sebuah permohonan kecil. Mungkin bintang itu terlihat akan bercahaya terus untuk selamanya, namun tiap bintang itu suatu saat nanti akan kehabisan cahaya, dan tertidur kembali. Dan cahaya yang baru masih akan terus terlahir. Sama seperti manusia. Mungkin di sinilah batasku. Jujur saja, akupun merasa frustasi, sama sepertimu. Aku masih ingin berjalan menuju hal yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu apa itu kan? Karena itu adalah janji kita bersama...

Namun, ternyata aku hanya sampai disini. Tak apa-apakah bila aku menitipkan sisa cahaya harapanku padamu? Karena aku yakin, meski aku tak ada disampingmu harapanku dan juga keberadan teman kita yang lain akan membawamu menuju cahaya. Aku percaya padamu, seperti kau yang mempercayaiku di hari yang sebelum-sebelumnya...

Meskipun aku telah tiadapun, doaku pasti akan selalu menyertaimu...

Wahai sahabatku yang bagaikan cahaya bimasakti...

Temukanlah jalanmu sendiri, dengan membawa harapan dariku...

_Find the way_

_Kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo_

_Hibiku ai dake tayori ni_

_Susunda michi no saki hikariga mitsukaru kara_

_Find the way_

_Kotoba nakute mo tobu hane wa nakute mo_

_Midasu kazeni makenu you ni_

_Susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita_

_You'll find the way_

Find the way

Though in this glowing cosmos our hand can't quite reach

We depend on only our resounding love

Because at the end of the path we've travelled we'll find the light

Find the way

Even without words, even without wings to fly on

As long as we stand our ground in the wind

At the end of the path we've travelled we finally saw the light

You'll find the way

**FIN**

Bhakakak! Gaje! (plak!)

Ini Shuuyanya mati lho, dia mati... (Dihajar Shuuya's FC)

Jiah, mana mungkin si striker Raimon yang co-ol itu mikirin sohibnya sampai sedalam ini? (hajared with fire tornado)

Hoho... Kira-kira 'Kau'nya siapa hayoo? (jelas ketahuan kayaknya)

Tolong di review untuk bahan evaluasi... -_-

Kayaknya sih ini fic kurang menyentuh...

Ehem... Arigato...

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
